What NoOne Knows
by MsShantelNatino
Summary: Anders never thought he could see anything worse than a abomination or blood mage. But he comes across a woman far darker, far more corrupt than any darkspawn or tainted creature. The worst thing is, he thinks he's falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**** Well, heres another idea on my mind. I'll try my best to not make it one of those Twilight Vampire rip-offs, but something a lot darker, corrupt and believable. If people like it, i might continue it, though i'm not very proud of this.**

Oh Yeah, And i Don't Own Dragon Age, And All The Rest Of That Stuff.

* * *

><p>Anders was on his way to his clinic in Darktown. He passed several corners in the alleys of Lowtown. He heard movement, and blade hitting blade. Anders frowned. It was night, and probably another backstreet-brawl between two drunken fools. Anders continued his path, to find he was nearing the sound, rather than walking away from it. Then he heard female screaming. Anders quickened his pace to find out where the sound was coming from. He turned one corner to find a horrifying scene. Anders widened his eyes in shock.<p>

_"Dear Maker..."_

Before him lay several bodies, of what was guards presumably, for their bodies were cut and slashed open, guts and blood everywhere. One was crawling towards him. He had no legs, and his face was bruised and battered.

"Help..." The man managed to wheeze out, blood spilling from his mouth as he said.

Anders was about to ready his powers to heal this man, but he flopped down. Anders tried his best to not vomit at the site. What manner of beast could perform this?

He looked further in the alleyway, to find a man pressed up against the wall by a woman.

Anders face displayed clear confusion.

Where they... _kissing?_

No, for little droplets of blood were spilling on the floor.

"Hello?" Anders said; clear to get the _couples _attention, though it was hard to hide the question and worry in his voice.

The woman, whipped her body around immediately, but Anders could not make out any features, only that the figure was feminine, the man behind her slumped to the ground like a ragdoll. His head clear in view, but his body not. His neck looked... _bitten?_ His eyes widened even wider than imagined possible.

Before he could ask what manner of beast this woman was, she ran out another entrance. The only thing Anders could catch a glimpse of was the woman's moon white hair, and two blades on her back stained heavily with blood.

Anders quickly rushed to the man that had been pressed up against the wall. He crouched and surveyed the damage that had been done.

The man was in his late 20's and from what Anders could tell; the man looked like a bounty hunter. These probably were hunting that woman. With good reason looking at the bodies again. He had several slash marks carved neatly into his torso. Anders looked at the neck with disgust. The neck had been bitten with two clear puncture marks, blood still dripping from the both of them. Anders recoiled back in horror. Out of all the things he's seen within the Circle and out, nothing could come close to this. Had that woman been... _consuming..._ his blood? No. Those were just old tales used to scare children out of going out after dark. He remembered someone reciting the tale to him, it sounded bad enough, but to see it first hand? Anders stood up and turned cautiously.

Anders nearly tripped over the body in surprise, when he saw another woman in front of him. She was a little shorter than Anders, brown hair thrown messily into a bun, with a shaped fringe at the front. She had bright hazel eyes, staring right at him. She had her arms crossed; the same look a mother gives to a child who misbehaves.

"Out of my way fool." The brunette woman snapped.

Anders quickly leaped out the way and watched as the woman removed a blade from her person, and removed the dead man's head.

_And_ _just when you think the day cannot get any weirder._

The woman was wearing a long black coat, which stopped at her knees. On her back she had a large wooden crossbow. She wore a white blouse, shaped strangely for a woman, unbuttoned at the top to reveal a fair amount of chest, with a black corset covering her stomach to secure it in place. She also wore black trousers tucked into fairly large boots, they looked more for a male than female, though by the looks of her, none dare question why.

She stood up and scanned the rest of the bodies, and sighed.

Then her eyes set on Anders. It was a fearsome gaze, and highly intimidating.

She strode up to him and tilted his both ways rather roughly and scanned the neck area with her other hand, but stood back soon after. He touch was cold, but not from the night air, the sort of hands that have witnessed and done a lot.

_Did that even make sense?_

She turned on her heels, and walked towards the mass of bodies.

The woman waved a hand and the mass of bodies turned to fire. Then she stepped passed the beginning fire and began to walk away.

_She's a mage?_

"Wait!"Anders found himself shouting, and jogging to catch up with the mage.

He soon caught up to the woman, who was still walking. She either didn't hear him or was ignoring him.

Anders started walking at the woman's pace.

"Care to tell me what that was about?" Anders said, careful not to crash into any boxes of cargo, or buildings.

"Not really. It does not concern you." The woman said not taking her gaze of her path, her arms crossed again.

"What was that thing?" Anders questioned and frowned in confusion.

The woman halted and Anders found himself shoved up against the wall by the woman's force, her face centimetres away from his own.

"That _thing_... was my sister. And you might have just smothered my chance of ever coming across her path again." The woman growled low, her breath hot on his face.

Her eyes were pure black, no whites or anything; she had a dark aura around her body, and her strength increased dramatically. It wasn't blood magic, or demonic. Anders couldn't sense it. But whatever it was, it was far darker and corrupted.

Her body returned to normal and she released him.

"Forgive me. My name is Prae Atim. The woman you saw in the alley was a woman called Anaya." Prae said, looking exhausted and rubbing her temples.

"Pray at him?" Anders echoed in question, and straightening his posture.

Prae let out a short subtle laugh and shook her head, her gaze resting on the floor. She looked up and held out a hand.

"If you're finished mimicking my name, you can tell me yours." The woman said with what must have been her version of a smile.

She had shockingly pale skin, but looked healthy at the same time. Like a walking corpse?

"Anders." He said and accepted the hand and shook. Her touch was warmer than the one he felt in the alley, but still cold.

"Well then Anders, I suggest you return to your home. The streets are not safe." Prae's expression went dark again.

"They weren't exactly safe with the amount of thugs around." Anders replied throwing is arms out as she started to walk away.

Prae halted.

"Thugs are not the only things your kind will have to worry about." She said without looking back.

"Wait!" Anders shouted one again.

She stopped and turned around with a questioning and impatient look on her face. No doubt she was getting fed up of stopping and starting.

"If you have the time- well, when you're finished, or if you can find-" Anders let out a sigh. A sight he must look stuttering in front of a woman. Something he hadn't done for a while.

"Meet me at my clinic in Darktown if you can spare the time. Mages need to stick together these days." Anders managed to come out with finally, and tried at a tired smile.

She pondered on the thought for a moment then continued along her path. He couldn't help but notice a small red amulet on her chest, when he was forced up against the wall. He recalled the woman in the alley wearing one too. Maybe they meant something?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So here it is, second chapter. I intend to update this every Sunday. Not my best of chapters, but it will have to do i suppose. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

Anders never did see Prae after that encounter. He met Hawke some time after, and became too wrapped up in aiding her to even remember what Prae looked like. It has been 3 years since he'd seen her. He stopped counting the days some time ago. Though sometimes when walking around at night helping Hawke, he could swear he saw something in the shadows.

"Something on your mind mage?" Spat a familiar elven voice.

"Something on your face Fenris? Oh." Anders said striking a nerve and not giving the elf the time of day.

"Shh! Both of you! Listen!" Aveline said in her sharp-as-usual voice whilst stepping between them, daring one of them to try anything.

Anders and Fenris both scoffed exchanging daggers, not one of them stupid enough to cross the warrior.

They both stopped when they heard shouting and saw Hawke running to the source, and they followed. They crossed many ally-ways, through Lowtown, until they came to familiar ground. They came to Hightown, outside the Blooming Rose.

They turned a corner and saw a site before them, all too familiar to Anders. Everyone gasped.

"Are those my guards?" Aveline whispered to herself.

Several bodies lay on the ground, a few guards and mercenaries and looking like they had the life literally sucked out of them. They looked like decomposing skeletons, but far worse, like they suffered a fate worse than death. There was no blood, so magic was involved.

_Very dark magic._

They looked up to see a man dangling in the air, a black cloud around his neck, holding him and choking him consuming him of his life, slowly but damn surely.

"WHERE IS SHE?" An also familiar voice screeched.

_Prae? _

The man choked something, but to no avail.

"Stop, Demon!" Hawke shouted withdrawing her staff, and everyone following suit, ready for a fight.

All but Anders.

The woman before them was Prae, only she was far paler, almost like Justice, but with a black cloud surrounding her and her eyes was black again, obviously from lifting the man in the air.

_A lot like before._

The witch magically threw the dangling victim aside, throwing him into the wall like a rag-doll.

She scrunched up her face and scanned the group carefully, each and every one slowly.

"I'm no more of a demon than your friend." Prae said calmly, gesturing her head towards Anders.

Anders was still frozen with shock, _did she recognise me?_

"You killed these guards?" Aveline stepped forward and questioned with a frown.

"Yes, my condolences if you knew them personally." Prae replied, tone hard, crouching and looking through a body that had grasped her interest.

Hawke and Aveline exchanged uneasy looks, before Hawke questioned;

"What are you doing, and what magic was that?"

Prae shot up straight away and turned giving Hawke daggers.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Spat Prae.

"Indeed we do. But we might be able to help you." Hawke replied gently, her grip tightening on her staff.

"I was beyond saving years ago." Prae whispered to herself looking down, then spotting something on another body and pacing towards it.

Prae picked up a small scroll and un-did the black ribbon on it. She read it and cursed to herself.

"Perhaps I could use your help." Prae said striding up to Hawke.

"I'm looking for an old..._friend. _She needs to be rid of, but I'm having some trouble tracking her- Anders?" Prae's eyes widened at finally remembering who that man was. He was so familiar, but she couldn't put a name to a face.

"You two know each other?" Aveline said.

"Somewhat." Anders said plainly, crossing his arms, still taking in ever detail that changed about her.

Prae's gaze returned back to Hawke.

"I'll talk to you at your estate. I get the feeling you _companion, _does not like siding with mages." Her hazel eyes locking with Fenris' green.

"Too right." Fenris growled.

"You know, you should be proud. Only a select few can survive the process of lyrium-injecting." Prae said coolly, eying Fenris up and down.

"You have no idea what they put me through." Fenris took a step forward, frown visible on his face.

Prae rolled up her right sleeve, to reveal black lines cursing repeatedly up her arm, shining every now and again.

"I and Danarius were old _acquaintances_."

Fenris' mouth almost dropped at the sight.

_They were moving! _

Prae re-did her sleeve.

"Don't think you were the only one out there that suffered these. It was a pleasure meeting you acquaintance Hawke. I'll speak to you at my earliest convenience." Prae did a small bow before walking past the group.

"Wait! What's your name?" Hawke shouted to the disappearing figure.

"Prae." Whispered Anders.

The whole group turned to Anders and gave him an uneasy look.

Anders just walked off, arms still folded, eyes distant glued to the floor.

"I will never understand any of your friends, Hawke." Aveline said confusion clear on her face.

Fenris was still shocked, staring at the space the witch was previously standing in.

"I think i've seen enough for tonight. Everyone can head back. I feel a headache coming on." Hawke said rubbing her temples, and began to make for her estate.

_I need a drink._

Aveline stared up at the stars for a moment, then made her way towards the Viscounts Keep.

_This was going to be difficult to explain to the dead guard's family._

Fenris didn't move for a few moments, but shook his head and made for his mansion.

_So i was not the only one._


End file.
